Imprnting, imprintee, and a she-wolf
by vampires lover forever
Summary: Bella, is sad and alone. Victoria has killed all her family. Jacob, her sun well... she never met him. Until now, that is, what will she do when two of the pack imprint on her? What will she do when she realises that she may not be who she thinks she is? Will Bella survie? T for cutting & Language . Is better than it sounds, please please plase R&R. Bella/Jacob/Sam Some Oc behavior
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I drove tears streaming fully down my face, I was ready to die. Edward's leaving had set off a domino effect of a series of unfortunate events. My mom and Phil died last year in a plane crash, they were coming to take me home, because Charlie was worried about me, I was acting like a zombie, there in body but not in spirit, living but not really living. Last month Charlie died in a house fire that mysteriously started, but I knew better. Victoria had set the fire thinking I was in the house. I Knew she had caused all my family's deaths. I was ready to see everyone again, I was ready to die. I slammed the door to my rusty-red monster of a Chevy and walked through the woods to my and Edwards meadow.

"Victoria, I know you're out there! Come and get me, I have noting to live for anymore." I yelled into the wind, knowing Victoria was around, and would definitely take the chance to seize my life.

"Hello, Bella" I would know the sickly sweet voice anywhere, Victoria.

"Please. Kill me." I begged my heart thrumming frantically against my chest, I was happy I would soon get the sweet relief of death.

"Why would I help you Bella?" Victoria asked caressing My face as if she was a best friend or lover.

"You want me dead. A mate for a mate" I answered steadily

"Yes, but you see James wasn't my mate. Edward is, and I've come to right the wrong he created. I knew that if you lost everything you would want to die, so I killed everyone you love and took Edward away." Victoria said, and I turned to look at her wide-eyed. Sure enough Victoria's once red eyes were now a beautiful butterscotch, the color that I had yearned for ever since the Cullens left.

"Please" I whispered silently, I just wanted to die.

"Your wish is my command." she smiled wrapping her cold hands around my skinny neck. Then her eyes widened and she dropped me. A menacing growl came from someone that wasn't Victoria, as five horse size wolves materialized out of the depths of the woods. A large midnight black wolf was in the lead, followed by a russet wolf, then a grey one, a silver one, and a red one. They had eyes only for Victoria. She growled at them and ran, the wolves kept up easily with her, and began to dismember her body parts. That's when the worlds went black.

Jacob's P.O.V

The pale face, leech lover, collapsed to the ground her long brown wavy hair, spilling into her face. Her thick black lashes rested onto her high cheek bones, and her lips parted. Sam went and poked her with hid wet nose. The leech lover giggled and swatted her hand at him. The giggle sounded like music to my ears.

_'WAIT NO, BAD JAKE. You simply can not like the leech lover.'_ I thought to myself, she opened her big doe eyes and the world shifted, I would do anything, be her anything. Her brother, her friend, her lover. Gravity was no longer holding me down but she was.

_'Jake...did you just imprint'_

_'this can't happen now this can't, no'_

I couldn't pick out who was talking, I was too busy staring at the beautiful creature in front of me, and Sam was doing the same. Then it all clicked, Sam had been the one talking. He imprinted too, on the same girl. Jake roared, his wolf was howling. This shouldn't be happening, it shouldn't be. I saw the leech lover flinch when I roared, I didn't want to scare her, but at the same time seeing her scared turned me on. I jumped at Sam who yelped in surprise.

_'Jake stop now!'_

I heard the alpha tremor in Sam's voice, but it didn't stop me, she was mine and mine only. I'm sure my imprint felt the full force of the imprint by now, just like me. A growled stopped my fight with Sam, because in front of us there was a new wolf. A wolf as white as the fallen snow, its fur was fluffy and puffed out, and it was in great contrast to the beautiful chocolate orbs that popped out at you.

_'Stop fighting NOW boys._'

The new-bee said, it was the leech lover, mine and Sams imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bella's p.o.v

I looked down at my feet, no paws, and smiled up at the other wolves.

_This is so cool. _I exclaimed

_Yea, sure it is. _The black wolf thought

I'm Bella,whats your names?

_Sam. _The balck wolf rumbled out in his head.

_Jacob, but you can call me Jake. _the russet wolf smiled, its tounge rolling out.

_Paul, leech lover.- _the one I had previously thought as red, but now I realised it was brown-red, spoke up.

_Embry-_The silver one thought and barked, grinning. Embry. Why did that name sound so familiar. Oh, I know now, Embry was the guy I had a crush on since pre-school ever since he and me shared an apple juice cause' his mom and my dad dated after the divorce. Then Edward came along... and well god knows how that worked out.

_Quill._ The gray one snorted.

_Wait, can you hear all my thoughts? _I questioned

_mhm, EVERY single one.-_Embry sent a flash of his human self smirking. I waited for the blush, a sure sign of my embarrassment, to show. It never came, I wasn't embarrassed, I didn't like Embry anymore. With all the excitement gone I slowly sunk back into the hole of depression that had its vice-like grip on me ninety-nine percent of the time. The other wolves gasped from the sheer intensity of the pain and I threw walls up, to not cause them pain like mine.

_Bella? You ok?-_Embry's concerned voice echoed through my mind

_Fine. _I choked out through mental and physical sobs

_Guys I can't hear her, can you hear her? Guys!- _Jacob was frantically asking, like I hadn't just spoke.

_Guys I'm right here. _I said, thinking that they must have gone crazy

_Did she quit the pack?_- the black wolf-Sam- Asked in a pain-filled voice. That's when it hit me, I slammed my walls down with a headache to accompany it.

_I didn't quit the pack, numb skull. _I sighed mentally, which was pretty hard.

_Now, how do I change back?- _I asked.

_You'll um be naked.-_Sam said, shyly.

_Soo...? _I answered boldly.

_Think happy thoughts.-_Jake spoke up.

Thoughts of _his_ kisses, smiles, hands, voice, face, filed through my head, and my bones cracked and changed, to the form of a human. I was completely nude.

"Guess you were right Sam" I said, blushing, and looked at the wolves, they were all drooling. I had filled out quite nicely lately, if you ask me. My breast size went up from its regular B-cup to a D-cup, I had grown from my 5'4 to 5'6 feet, my legs have grown longer, my curves more curvy and my white-as-sheet skin is now sporting a healthy tan.

"Come on, we got to tell Billy." A tall boy said.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy, who had sort black cropped hair, brown eyes set deep into his face, chiseled yet young features and tan skin taunt with muscles.

"Jacob" he answered, his tan lips stretching across his face.

"Hi..." I waved, blush coated my cheeks, knowing my and his naked-nis was very awkward.

He handed me a white summer dress and looked down to my breasts, not my eyes.

"It's Leah's" He said as I slipped the dress that was too long, and too tight in the breast area.

"She your girlfriend?" I mumbled, a little disappointed. Why? I had no idea.

"Me AND Sam's ex both, talk about sloppy seconds, she's also a wolf" He snickered, and the black wolf let out a growl. Jacob seemed cocky, I didn't do cocky.

"Oh, well mr. me-so-cocky, why don't you take me to meet Leah after I meet Billy, I want to meet her." I said, putting my hands on my hips. Jacob smirked.

"Leah's at Billy's, Oh, and nice tits by the way" He said, smiling, flashing his white teeth. I smiled back fakley and came close to him, and yanked my knee right up into his nether regions. Hard.

"ugh" He cried, holding on tight to his groin and doubling over. I began to walk out of the heavy underbrush. This was out of character for me yes, but when Ed-_he_ left I was broken and pathetic, so I protected myself, and became someone else. I moved schools, now I go to Seattle high, I died my hair black, and my wardrobe consisted of all black material. I cut myself and on top of the steaming pile of shit my life is, I'm a mother fucking wolf too.

"Lead the way Jake." I said, venom dripping in my every word. All those thoughts of Ed-Him got me sad, and I couldn't help but snap at the simplest things, that and Jake was an arogent bastard.

"Someones PMS-ing" Jake muttered,pulling some cut-offs on and walking into the dense underbrush, with me following behind him. We walked west and when the underbrush began to clear, a little house, with red paint that was chipping off came into view. A girl as tall as me came stomping out of the house, a scowl that seemed to have been there a while, on her face.

"You must be Leah," I said sticking my hand out, "I'm the newest member of the pack." Leah let out a screech.

"Which one of you imprinted on her!" She cried, her eyes flashing

"Not one of us" Jacob answered with a chuckle, like it was an inside joke.

"So, your a she-wolf?" She asked quietly. I nodded, and a big grin stretched across her face.

"I'm not alone anymore!" She did a little happy dance. I smiled, and reached for my phone

**Hey babe, I miss you, come over, my parents left for the week.** My boyfriend Landon from Seattle high, we had been together for almost a month.

**Miss you too, see you in like ten mins, :) **I wasn't in love with him, but he made me forget.

I put my phone away to see Jake looking over my shoulder. My growl ripped through the air, a warning for him to stay out of my business. I stomped away from them, towards the direction of my rusty Chevy, completely forgetting that I had yet to meet Billy. I got to my truck in ten minutes flat, I jumped in my truck and stuck my key into the ignition, the beast roared to life. I swerved into the road and drove down it, when something white blurred into view, with a flash of red. Shit! I forgot about Victoria. Stopping the truck I pulled over to the curb,

"Icky Vicky, come out to play." I sang, smiling. I was ready to rip the bitch apart. Then she was there, in front of me. I began to shake, Jake had given me the run down on being a wolf when we were walking. When you meet other wolves and then are around vampires, the gene activates. I phased right then and there, my paw scratching Victoria's chest as I did so, making a metallic screech noise . Victoria's eyes widened as she took in me in wolf form. I hid my smile and pounced while she was distracted, taking off one of her arms. I threw it aside, going for her other one, but she blocked me and pushed me back in the chest, sending me flying into a tree. I got up and shook myself off, dirt flew from my white coat onto Victoria. She let out a screech.

"Alice is going to be pissed that you got this outfit messed up" She sneered at me, and just like that she found my weakness. I whimpered softly at my ex-sister/ex-best friend's name and seeing my distress Victoria put her hands around my neck.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die" Victoria smiled a sinister smile "Edward just can't stop obsessing over you, its horrendous. He has Alice watch your future, puts money in your bank account , comes back to forks to check on you. Ugh I'm his mate but noo, I'm not good enough. I'm never good enough, not for James, or Edward!" I closed my eyes as she ranted, knowing these were my last seconds or minuets I had. With every word she broke another one of my bones. Death would soon find me, of that I knew.

Alice's P.O.V

Earlier, before Victoria and Bella met.

"Edward," I called my brother, worried for my sister's life "Bella Just disappeared!"

"What did you see?!" Everyone asked me, as they took in Edwards stricken expression.

"Victoria, um... had Bella by the throat and then Bella's future went black." I explained to my family looking down.

"I'll kill the bitch!" Emmet roared, and Edward flinched. Esmé began to dry sob, and Carlisle held her, looking at Edward with different expressions.

"My sister... is dead" Rose said looking at everyone with dead eyes. We all knew she loved Bella, and that's why she wanted her to stay human. Rose fell to the floor on her knees sobbing, Emmet lifted her up and cradled her.

"It hasn't happened yet guys, we could still save her." I smiled at them, but fear was still turning in my gut.

You better hope, Edward that Vic doesn't kill my sister, or she will die.

_**You**__**don't really mean that Alice, you love Vic. **_Edward could so dumb for a genius sometimes.

I stand her, there's a difference, between loving someone and standing someone for the sake of your brother. For instance I love Bella and I stand your poor excuse of a mate.

Edward had expanded the use of his powers somewhat, to the point where he could put his thoughts into someone else's head.

_**Don't worry Alice, we'll get there in time. **_I really hoped we did, or else Bella would be gone forever.

**(I know I said the wolves killed Victoria in chap one, but they didn't you'll find out what happens next chap.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Alice's P.O.V

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Victoria's pale hand wrapped around a white wolf's neck, the wolf's chocolate brown eyes were wide in fear, I was in awe about how much that Wolfe's eyes looked like Bella's. Edward shouted victoria

"Stop!" Edward shouted. Victoria dropped the wolf her eyes growing wide, and shooting to Edward.

"Eddie it's not what it looks like, Bella attacked me!" She told us, her eyes growing wide. Wait, did she just say Bella!?

"Did you just say Bella? That wolf's Bella!" I shrieked at her, saying something for the first time. Victoria dropped that wolf and it phased back, and there sat Bella in the nude.

"Edward..." she managed to cough out before she blacked out her head hitting the ground with a resounding thud.

"Bella!" Edward cried dropping to the ground on his hands and knees, cradling her to his chest.

"Kill her!" He roared, I knew he loved Bella, but to kill his one true mate... It was unheard of. But Edward had a lot of authority in our coven so we listened to him. Grabbing her head I pulled it off as the others held her arms and legs, and got the fire going. Victoria was burning when Edward finally came to his senses.

"Vic..." His eyes pooled with venom, tears he would never cry. "How could you!" He scrubbed his hands over his face, he was angry with Victoria, and himself. Bella stirred and her chocolate orbs opened. She stood up the only cover provided for her was the long chocolate hair that just covered her breasts. Blush coated her cheeks, Edward gently ran a hand through her hair in soothing gestures. She was about the same height as him, which was normal for a wolf.

"Please don't touch me..." She whispered bowing her head and taking three long strides back. We could smell salt in the air... she was crying.

"Bella... please" It was Rose who spoke.

"You all left me, all of you!" She shouted looking up and we all couldn't help but gasp, finally getting a good look at her, it was as if every single thing on her face was perfect, almost like she went through the change into a vampire, but with softer features. Her caramel chocolate hair was longer and went down in waves, her eyes seemed more colored, and popped out at you, her body was filled out with more curves and fuller...er...breasts. And her once pale skin was now a nice tanned color, almost as if she had been outside more.

"Bella, please we loved you but if we had stayed you would have seen Edward and _Victoria_ together, we love you" Rosalie stated, spitting out Victoria's name.

"I have to go my boyfriends waiting for me" She said her soft brown eyes were sad not angry, and tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "He'll be worried."

"Bellzy Wellzy" came a gruff voice from somewhere down the road. A russet guy from somewhere down the road a grin on his tan face. Until he saw us, that is.

"Bella run!"

"Get off our land!" Emmet roared, his face angry. Bella stood and and walked over the treaty line.

"I'm off." she said.

"Hey, what happened to your black hair?" The wolf said his eyes schrunching up in question. Bella looked down and shrugged. The Carmel hair of hers was black tipped.

"Must be the accelerated growth." A tan women came stalking down the road a smirk on her face.

" Sexy" She drawled as she handed Bella a pile of clothes. She roughly yanked on the black tank top that had a skull on it and the black leather shorts, then slipped on the flip-flops.

"Shudup' I thought you killed the red-headed bitch." Bella said to women but turned a pointed glare to the wolf man at the end.

"Nah we got her hands but the bitch bit one of us and we were so worried about our pack mate that we let he go." The wolf man said.

"Jacob, Leah meet the Cullens." Bella said scrubbing her hand together.

Leah's p.o.v

"That's Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward." She pointed to each leech as she went and when she got to the last one everything changed. As dark calculating honey sugar brown eyes met warm, caring, and tortured butterscotch eyes, the world shifted and everything that held me down to the earth was cut.

Snip, snip, snip

They reached themselves to the greek god standing in front of me, solid steel cables, of love, adoration, and gratitude. I had just imprinted on the bronze haired leech. Edward.

"No!" Bella cried her face crumpling, "please no!"

"what is it, _love_" Edward said reaching out a pale hand. My heart shattered at my imprint calling another love. My heart clenched and then everything went fuzzy, I lunged for Bella's throat.

**Please review, please if you don't review I wont know my stories any good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bella's p.o.v

I was stunned into silence as Leah transformed and jumped on top of me, I gave her a push, anything to get her off. Jacob came to my aid, pulling at her as best he could, but before we got her off she took a bite to my side, I screamed in pure agony as she dug her teeth into my lower abdomen. I heard a roar of pain from Jacob; he wasn't the one with teeth in his side! He had no right to scream. "Shut up Jake!" I ground out and tried to keep from phasing but failing in my attempts. I felt my bones crack and reform themselves into my wolf shape. I could see myself in Leah's eyes, my white fur was caked with blood and my brown eyes were fierce, though you could see my pain. I growled lowly at her and barred my teeth. We circled each other, Jake was talking to us in urgent tones and I heard voices in the back of my head, probably the pack. The rustling behind us distracted me and I turned my head to see Sam standing there in his wolf form, I gave a slight whimper as Leah took advantage of my distraction and leapt forward taking a chunk out of my left ear. That did it, I felt myself shift back. I took two uncertain steps forward, feeling blood seep down my neck and drip its way across my body, bathing me in crimson. Lights lit behind my eyes, black spotted my vision and I fell forward, warm arms wrapping themselves around my body and hoisting me up bridal style. I lifted my head for a second and peered into the never-ending dark eyes of human, naked Sam. I blushed, and just before I pass out I mumbled something that I couldn't quite remember that made Sam smile a bit. I snuggled into his bare chest and passed out, my adrenaline wore off and pain exploded through my body.

Sam's p.o.v

I gazed down at the lovely woman in my arms and kissed her forehead. She let out (even in her pain induced unconscious state) a sigh of content. She didn't seem to be feeling the effects of the imprint as hard as Emily (Paul's Imprint) had, to where it hurt not to be around her imprints, but our touch still comforted her. I sighed and gently handed her off to Jacob who handed me a pair of cut offs, I pulled them on and he handed Bella back to me. I began the jog back to Paul's and Emily in silence, but when I felt something splashing against my chest, I thought Bella was drooling. I looked down and gave a groan of pain. Crimson stained my chest, and was leaking out of Bella's side and ear. I kicked open the door to Emily's house and yelled a sorry out, I'd left a dent in the door. Paul came rushing out of his bedroom, most likely smelling the blood. He took in the sight of Bella wide-eyed and gaping "Now's not the time to perfect your fishy face" I snapped and set her down on the couch as Emily came rushing out her face paling considerably, she took one look at Bella and ran off, not two minuets later she strode back in holding bandages, a towel, peroxide, and a first aid kit. "Move," she commanded softly and I did knowing she could help my Imprint. She opened the peroxide and poured it all over her stomach and ear, the liquid sizzled on her wounds and I could literally feel the burning sensation on my side and ear, but Bella's pain had to be worse. She groaned and tried to turn over but Paul held her down and she struggled in her sleep trying to get away from the pain, finally she lashed out with a kick that sent Paul flying. He hit the wall his back coming in contact with a photo, shattering glass everywhere. Emily stopped in her actions to look at Paul, he gave her a slight nod and she continued. Bella began to struggle restlessly again and I went to hold her arms down, until I saw the slightly yellowed bruises on her arms (the shape of fingers) and growled at Paul he held his hands up and backed away. I knelt down and gently brushed my lips across her forehead, her skin was cold and clammy, her hair stuck to her forehead, and now and then moans, groans, and whimpers would escape her perfect plump lips. I rubbed her forehead, offering as much comfort as I could to my imprint. She snuggled into my hand and her labored breathing relaxed as Emily stopped pouring the peroxide on her wounds. "Sam… can you lift her up. I need to sew the wound back together; her healing is too busy working on regenerating all the blood she lost to work on healing her skin" I nodded and lifted her up as Emily took the black thread sterilized it and the needle and began to sew Bella back together. When Emily finished her side, she wrapped it in an ace bandage. She sew her ear together so the skin would grow back and hopefully make her ear whole again, and then stuck a band-aid over that (we tended to pick at our cuts… wolf thing) and dusted off her hands. "Okay, Sam draw bath water and put her in the tub, Paul go get me some of my old clothes, sweatpants, bra, socks, underwear, and a tank top." Emily commanded and we were on it.

Bella's p.o.v again

I groaned and sifted, everything hurt, I tried to peel open my eyes but everything was too blurry and too bright, so I took a whiff of the air instead, and panicked when no smell was familiar. I opened my eyes and jumped up, falling right back down when black spotted my vision again. I heard a groan to my left, and I gently turned my head to see Sam, his body stretched out across a small recliner and his feet -even though he was in a crunched position- hung over the edge. I sighed and got off of the couch my side ached slightly, but I couldn't dare look at that yet. I hated blood and gore. I went over to Sam and shook him gently he shifted and groaned his eyes fluttering. I smiled at him and he smiled back sleepily.

"Sam, um... you can take the couch." I mumbled blushing. I'd only met the pack but they felt like family now, especially Sam... and maybe Jake. He shook his head sleepily and got up, his moves slow but deliberate. He threw the coushin to the floor, and grabbed the tons of pillows in one of his large hands, and the little handle of the couch with the other. It pulled out and Sam took his comforter, lied it on the bed, spread the pillows out and threw the other comforter on top. He slid into the pull out bed and patted the spot next to him, it was long, but not very wide and I'd have to snuggle with him to fit. But I was achy, and tired, so I slid in and allowed him to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me close, his breath tickled my neck and blew my hair a bit. The steady rise and fall of his chest was felt on my back and I fell asleep with Sam's warm body next to mine.

The next morning I moaned and stretched my achy joints- or at least tried to- an arm that was slung across me pulled tight when I tried to move. I rolled over on the bed and my lips connected with something soft. I opened my eyes wide, I'd just kissed Sam! On accident of course, but still. Sam's arm lifted a bit, but he had this dopey smile on his face, and he looked so vulnerable in his sleep. I brushed my hand across his cheek and he sighed his hand pulling back, and he rolling over. I smiled and hopped out of bed, apparently my legs had other ideas, my legs tingled and gave way from beneath me and I fell back onto the bed, on top of Sam. Our body's tangled together and we just fit so perfectly you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Sam's eyes snapped open and his head flew up, hitting mine. I whimpered and rolled off the bed, holding my head. Sam was up off the bed in a second and he smiled softly at me.

"Sorry, here Emily has three whole bottles of pain pills from... the accident, if you take the whole bottle it should do something for you." He said rubbing his neck and smiling again. I nodded and stretched, finally taking notice of the clothes on me; a pair of gray joggers hung low on my hips and where way too baggy, a blue tank that was too short, and showed my toned stomach, a bright neon green lacy bra, and matching panties, and a pair of common house slippers.

"Wait," I said suddenly "Who's Emily?" I asked, knowing deep in my heart that I might not want the awnser.

"She's my imprint, and the one who took care of you" walking in the room, in only his boxers.

"Paul, morning. Thanks for letting me crash here. Again" Sam nodded towards Paul.

"So, leech lover" Paul began

"Bella," I told him

"Huh?" He cocked his head a confused expression coloring his face.

"My name, it's Bella, not leech lover!" I told him and he smiled.

"Ok Bella not leech lover." He said smugly

"Paul," a woman scolded from behind me and I turned to see who, and instantly felt comforted. The woman had a warm smile, and matching brown eyes. Long brown hair that was braided, and her bangs hung into her eyes. Her curves were prominent even though her stomach was swollen with the promise of new life.

"You must be Emily," I said turning to her and holding out my hand for her to shake "I'm Bella, Paul told me you kinda' saved my life" I blushed, and she extended her hand, I saw that she had burn scars all over her hands, and that they went further up her arms. I gave her hand a quick shake and paused. My stomach growled, and I blushed even harder, when both Paul and Sam rose an eyebrow.

"I haven't eaten in ten days, stop looking at me like that!" I told them and Emily made a tisking sound in the back of her throat.

"I'll make breakfast, the pack should be here any minuet now." She went to move but lost her footing and almost fell, but I grabbed her and held her up right. She had to be six months along, she should be on bed rest.

"Is your sugar low?" Paul asked Emily and she blushed faintly.

"Maybe..." She mumbled

"I can make breakfast." I said "you saved my life, its the least I can do." Emily smiled warmly and nodded her thanks. "So your diabetic?" I asked and she nodded. "My dad has it too, don't worry" I busyed myself in the kitchen, getting out pots and pans. "So what should I make for breakfast.

"Well I planned on making, omelets, pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, and hash browns" Emily said blushing "and muffins" she added as an after thought.

"OK... um lots of food there" I said gabbing all the ingredients. I put the bacon in a glass pan and preheated the oven. Turning the stove on, I put the three frying pans on there, pouring all three packs of sausage in one, as Emily advised, hash browns (all five bags) in the another, and made the first omelet (out of twenty) in the other. I began mixing muffin mix from scratch, in a large blue bowl. The oven beeped noisily as I finished the muffin mix, and put the muffins in a four pans and threw those in the oven with the bacon. Twenty minuets, ten omelets, a pan of sausage, and hash browns later. The muffins were done and all that was left was the bacon and the other ten omelets. I finished the omelets before the bacon was done, all while managing to make small talk with Emily. I heard the boys trot up the stairs and heard into the kitchen.

"Stop!" I shouted at all seven of the wolves and the backed up. "Go wait in the livingroom, and I'll call you in when I'm ready" I told them and the all turned away. The micro beeped and I went to it, taking out the glass bowl and sprinkling blueberrys, strawberrys, and cherrys all over it. I handed Emily the bowl and a glass of O.j. along with a plate stacked high for Paul.

"You two can sit in the living room. I think the table is too small for everyone." I patted her shoulder and let her go to her imprint. "Okay, let's go, breakfast boys" I was nearly trampled as large man come stampeding into the room. Three minuets later there was just enough food for me to get enough of everything. I looked at all the unfamiliar faces of the wolves and blinked.

"Okay, who's who?" I asked and they all turned to me, making me blush fiercely.

"Jared," a boy raised his hand

"Seth," another boy raised his hand

"Quil" again a boy raised his hand

"Embry" another boy raised his hand

"Collin" another boy raised his hand

"Brady" another boy raised his hand

"Kay, thanks." I said putting faces to wolves. I looked around at my pack members and smiled softly. I had another family, maybe my depression could be worth while, if this was the reward. Except one member was missing, and that was Leah.

**Okay this has been a long time waiting but, I broke my ankle, had surgery, got a new kitten and so many other things. I have 37 followers and want at least that may reviews, sorry. Hope you liked this chap. Keep calm and read on.**


End file.
